I Know You Love Me
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Dark Themed. Kai comes home one evening, and things happen that he lets happen. After all, he was the one who made him worry. It is his fault. He should be punished, right? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Dark and rape themed. Not for those under 16 (preferably 18).

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, and this idea came from FuzZle's photograph of Kai that she had done on deviantart. The link will be on my bio. I recommend everyone who reads this to see the picture as well.

Enjoy.

-S-S-S-S-S-

I KNOW YOU LOVE ME

-S-S-S-S-S-

I know you love me. You always have. The malicious glint in your eye as I pass you in the hallway always lets me know. You just have your own way of showing it.

"Where have you been?" you ask me, your voice rising with each step your feet took.

I know you love me.

You just have your own way of showing it.

You get fed up with my usual answer of having been training and push me on the bed with such force that the mattress bounced along with me, the headboard hitting the wall behind it. Better be careful, I think. You would be even more upset if you have to pay for the new hole in the hotel wall.

"Where have you been?" you ask again, and I give you the same answer. It's not a lie, but you are too caught up in your worry for me to understand that.

I feel a stinging sensation along my left cheek as your palm makes contact. I do not fight you. I love you. I cannot make myself hurt you any more than I normally do. I hurt you mentally, I cannot do it physically. I would never be able to live with myself.

You love me. I know you do. The look in your beautiful eyes always tells me that no matter what I do, I will be forgiven.

I hear a ripping sound echo through the small room as you tear my t-shirt from my torso. I see it fly across the room, and my crimson eyes land on the silver moon that is casting its magnificent. It is basking the room and our bodies in a silvery white. It seems as if we are part of an old black and white movie.

My pants are off next as you continue yelling at me, telling me how I could have been hurt, how you have been worried about me, how no one should travel in the dark.

You see, I know you love me now. You just stated it. It was only in your own words.

_TAKE ME_

I watch as you strip of your own clothing, tossing them aside as you spread my legs for the second time this week, and it's only Tuesday. My breath is quickening. Can you hear it? My heart is pounding. I know what is next, and I cannot wait. This is the part where you tell me that you love me, where you show me that you love me.

_TAKE ME IN YOUR ARMS, MY LOVE_

You lean over, and I can see the tears in your eyes. I know now that you regret hitting me, but I regret even more that I hurt you, made you worry.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, tears already streaming down my painted cheeks.

You growl that animalistic sound that I have heard so many times. You are still angry with me, and I understand. You feel the need to teach me that I should not worry you.

I open my legs wider and feel you position yourself at my entrance. There was no preparation, but that is only because I hurt you. I deserve pain, but I know that you will try and be a little gentle in my punishment.

I only hope that you will not.

_AND RAPE ME_

You thrust inside, and I try to hold back my scream of pain if only for you. Lightning flashes throughout my body as you pull back and thrust back in again. I throw my head back against the mattress, mouth open in a silent cry as I force myself to take the pain. It's from you. This is my punishment for hurting you. I deserve it. You love me. You don't want me to be hurt. I deserve this.

_DON'T HIDE BEHIND YOUR RAGE_

You growl again, fangs showing in the moonlight as they glint down upon me. Your eyes have hardened. I know you are angry, and I bite back a wince and whimper as I feel blood from my torn entrance run down my buttocks to pool on the dark sheets below us. Tears have escaped, though, as they run down the side of my face to dip into my ears before landing on the fabric of the sheets.

_I KNOW YOU LOVE ME_

You continue to rape me in your way of making love. It is only a few more minutes before this will stop and you will leave. I do not want you to, but to ask you to stay will hurt you again, and I must clean up my punishment.

It isn't but a few seconds later that I feel you tense against me and your seed is buried deep within me once again. You slump against me for a moment before pulling out, and more blood is released to continue pooling on the bed. I cough once as I try and regain complexion, but I can barely move. You have torn me too much tonight, and I will have to force myself to walk tomorrow, but I deserve it.

You pull on your clothing and look back at me as I huddle into a ball for warmth. The room is warm, but without you, it is cold. I smile in my mind. It is ironic for me to feel cold without you. You are the ice wolf. You are to be as cold as winter, but to me, you are as warm as the phoenix I hold within.

My breath is finally beginning to calm as you stride over to me again and bend down.

"Don't do that again," you whisper through pale lips as they land a small kiss on my forehead. You then straighten and leave, closing the door behind you.

I gaze on at the door where you have disappeared behind and sigh, closing my eyes and willing sleep to come. I will clean in the morning. After all, I am awake before anyone else, save you.

"Tala," I whisper as darkness consumes me once again.

_AND ALWAYS WILL_

-S-S-S-S-S-

OWARI

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, how was my first "dark themed" fic?

I will probably add on to this and upload it to my adultfanfiction page. So, I'll let you know when that happens!

Once again, thanks FuzZle for letting me use this idea!

Read and review! Please!!!!!! ^^


	2. Author's Note

Attention Peoples!!!

I have rewritten this fic and is now on adultfanfiction, and the link will be on my bio at the end of it. Take a look at it and see if which version you like better, and don't forget to review!

Ja Ne

Miz


End file.
